callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pack-a-Punch Machine
Looks like it combines weapons. Azeratos It would be so sick if they could let you upgrade the Bowie knife Bitches present in article Lol, the colt's new name is C300 BIATCHES if you read it properly. Is that vandalism? No, that's not vandalism, it's a joke by Treyarch Noway555 00:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ha, Treyarch can't spell ! Biatches is a leet-speak version really. I know it's leet speek I was trying to make a joke there is also some other swearing in this article under the Trivia section: *Some of the weapons have internet slang terms in them like FTW (For the win), or FU-A11 (Fuck you all). I think this should be asterisked out or removed --BiGf00t 20:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Names How do you know the names? The official COD website Noway555 00:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Info Can i ask where all this info is coming from? --DrRichtofen 18:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've been adding/changing info whenever i use a pack-a-punch weapon (specificly Reaper, .357, MG42 and Browning info) pretty new to wiki-ing could someone improve the edits if they have more specific info or anything else? I was the one who added the note for Sawed-Off and Type 99 if thats what you were talking about. 21:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Above the hole? What is the bit above the hole, it's a picture of two ray guns but they're different, anyone know what they mean? One ray gun has a flaccid barrel while the other is erect , lol Noway555 00:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, one of Dempsey's quotes is "Pack a Punch, reminds me OF A LADY I ONCE KNEW". It is a dirty joke by funny Treyarch. It actually means it powers up your weapon. Number of teleporters? How many of them are there? In the map there appear to be 4 but some people are saying only 3? 3 teleporters and the mainframe(location of pack-a-punch and where all the teleporters teleport to). --CptJackHouse 10:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) On the Kar98k? How much power does it gain exactly? Can you one-shot zombies at high levels? Cause that would be epic.-- 03:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) for me, it was a 1hk into at least round 15.. then i traded it to upgrade gewehr....bad mistakeTheDFC 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've played it since then and the Kar98k is actually a very good weapon upgraded, but I wouldn't use it unless I'm the host (lag will kill your accuracy, and you need accuracy with that gun). With double tap you can defend a choke point (especially with bullet penetration killing 3-4 zombies a shot). I haven't played far enough to see it not kill in one hit to the chest. Can anyone confirm if/when this happens?-- 16:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Explosives? SVT-40? Can you put grenades, Molotovs, or the Monkey Bomb in the machine? I haven't been able to use the Pack-a-Punch, never played with 3 or 4 people. I always die before I get the chance, and the people I can play with in Split-Screen are...unhelpful. And if you can find the SVT-40 in the map (can you?) what is it afterward? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 01:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I dont think the SVT-40's in this one (we have the G43, after all, which is pretty much the exact same gun) and no, you cant put grenades in the machine, what it does is it replaces the weapon you currently have in your hand with the upgraded version. (although i'd LOVE to see how the upgraded monkey bomb would fare, that thing is already beast lol) WouldYouKindly 01:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) There is a little picture below the right reel that has a grenade crossed out lol. There is no STV-40 in Der riese. and you cannot upgrade any grenades unfortunatly. --BiGf00t 20:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ray Gun Someone keeps changing the upgraded Ray Gun's name to Peter's when it is Porter's. Please stop. On article it says Ray Gun doesn't change much. This is a lie. It's damage is upgraded and it's spread and splash damage reduced. It's beams also move quicker (confirmed). Somebody please stop this from changing, yeah? Upgrading with the Pack-A-Punch It would be really impressive is if you could upgrade your characters; such as making Dempsey faster or making Takeo shoot faster. Um... perk machines? WouldYouKindly 03:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You beat me to the punch, WYK, I was just going to day the same thing. Lol, that made my day. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 03:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Crap, I forgot about perk machines. What about upgrading the Perk-a-Cola drinks to amplify their effects. Sorry, bro, even I know that that wouldn't work. Those machines are for perks, not just effects they made up for Nazi Zombies, and how could you put a machine inside another machine? By the way, SIGN YOUR POSTS (~~~~). Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 18:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What I mean is the Perk-A-Cola drinks, oh ( GentlemanBilly). They should have added an Extreme Conditioning to the Perk-A-Cola machine list. Cost 1500-1750. It'd be fairly useful and great if you have an MG. -Redarmy1917 See Treyarch should make different Perk-a-Cola machine drinks.-(GentlemanBilly) True, I would have liked to see more perk-a-colas too (and replace the bad ones, for example, I might buy Double Tap Root Beer more often if it was Stopping Power Root Beer instead, in its current form all it does is waste a ton of ammo) WouldYouKindly 02:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) new ones would make a good change, maybe for the next map (if there is a next map) extreme conditioning (as mentioned above), sonic boom/fireworks (2000 like double tap, more danger for more bang), steady aim (just thought up a name "steady sake"), maybe add flares/tabun gas and the corresponding perks to disorientate zombies so you can revive people without monkey bombs, deep impact (cheap perk, noone ever really penetrates walls that much) or entirely new perks like strong arm, throw grenades further and more melee damage (not as much as a bowie knife but can add to the bowies damage) Fianna na Bás 23:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Flares and tabun gas wouldn't work at all because there's only one free grenade slot that people would have either molotovs or monkey bombs in it, deep impact is useless really, and i dont think they'd make brand new perks, (WTF is strong arm?) but i agree with fireworks and steady "sake" and extreme conditioning. Eoinrade 00:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) A little more singight for the viewers it would he helpful for the people to point out the best round of each guns upgrade, like how the Armageddon is good until the mid teens, the gewehr is good until the mid teens( 3-4 hit kill) he Carbine is effective until the late teens, raygun mid 20's and so on... Weapon Details When Editing could you please stop putting in "increased/more/added damage", at the top it says "all guns recieve a damage increase" for a reason and "more damage" is a no-brainer from a GUN UPGRADER. P.S. its in the magnum slot because nothing else is upgraded in the magnum (ROF, clip, carried ammo, all the same) 21:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yea. If only the damage is upgraded, that's ok. Str Devil53 10:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) PTRS-41 automatic ! Would have been really cool is if the PTRS-41 was automatic. Now granted it has a small magazine and horrendus recoil it might suck but think about it. Give it explosive rounds like the COD1 version and yes :P WouldYouKindly 02:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Someone finally agrees! ( GentlemanBilly) i dont think so, the recoil is not meant for a fully automatic weapon --Cpt Jack House 17:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well, considering that other guns have had their recoil decreased so it may work. -( GentelmanBilly) Am I the only one that played a modded server where you could pick the explosive ones up and drop them wherever ? -(Soapy Ghost) Tips Added a tips section, i left otu some guns as i havent used them yet. My own tips are there, edit remove or add to help people decide which to use Fianna na Bás 16:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) STG a SMG now? Shouldn't the tips section say the STG is arguable the best rifle to use, and not SMG? The STG is no SMG.Cpl. Wilding 16:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's fixed now. 16:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Type 99 Should the Type 99 be in the article? on the call of duty website its listed with the name "the Eviscerator" so it can be pack-a-punched. Even if its not in Der Riese, this is the page about the pack-a-punch machine. Fianna na Bás 17:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I have found a picture of the type 99 in der riese but it says it is a hack... but it looks real, but who knows. here is the link: http://vodpod.com/watch/2108708-found-the-type-99-and-sodbs-in-der-riese (BiGf00t 22:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC)) Oh my god, that site is full of so much bullshit that Rush Limbaugh gets sick looking at it. He even said himself that he just hacked to get it, probably with the "give all" cheat, not even a hack, so what does it matter? 23:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The Give All cheat just gives you all the weapons avaliable in the game, which would mean the type 99 would be in der riese. Unfortunatly, its not. - Liverbait So if u use the give all cheat to get a weapon that is not included in der riese what will happen if u tried to pack a punch'd it? - I don't hav a profile The type 99 was a typo. Type 99 is another name for the Arisaka which when upgraded becomes the Eviscerator. Dinosaurfan1 21:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Pictures? Would it be possible to get pictures of the guns? if space is an issue get pictures not aiming down the sights, just in the "hip-firing" position to get a better idea of the weapon Fianna na Bás 18:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I would if I could get the machine working, but I can only play by myself. 18:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) If people can get pictures of the guns, i'm sure we could squeeze in some thumbnails into the table. --DrRichtofen 17:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm typically swarmed and dead within the seconds I get to upgrade a weapon. Like, I pick up the gun and I'm already getting swiped at. If someone has the right programs, take the pictures off of the one youtube video with the 21 upgraded guns. - Redarmy1917 I can get them all I think but it will take me some time, give me a few days and Ill have them all saved onto my PC. just tell me where you want me to add them -- User:BiGf00t Massive clean-up Hey guys, just cleaned up the page to remove most of the opiniated additions, like "but when respawned probably a good idea" from the Colt. Also fixed some grammar and spelling. Let's at least try to keep this article unopiniated unless it HELPS the player. Also new guys, try to keep grammar and spelling the highest priority. Cpl. Wilding 02:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Browning mystery Anyone else noticed that whan upgraded, this is called the B'115' ecellerator!!!???--Slacky!!! 17:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Also, the Gewehr tuns into the G'115' and the PPSh-41 gets a 115 mag. Coincidence? Me thinks not. So any idea where unipentium fits into this?--Slacky!!! 17:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well the Unipentium is red (as we seen in the meteorite in shi no numa) and all the guns fire red bullets!!!???? --DrRichtofen 17:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Guess it adds Ununpentium to the gun and it's bullets. Mystery of what happens revealed! CirChris -Here to help! 18:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I suppose it's settled. 115 isn't just a power source, it is also raw POW-AH! This explains a lot. 18:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) yah, yo peeps r like totallay correcto. Str Devil53 19:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The PaP machines are made by Unumpentium. How else you gonna upgrade it in seconds? (T.Blazingchamion) Vandalism Someone edited the page to say the type 99 and sawed off shotgun do "not ****ing exist", pictures would be greatly appreciated to prove that these guns are in the level (I have no idea howw to get pictures, if someone lets me know I should be able to do it) Fianna na Bás 16:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Vandalised would be the correct term for that. And a camera up to TV screen would do for now until someone gets a better shot. Eoinrade 23:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Guys, it's already in the source (the official list of Pack-a-Punched weapons on CoD.com) at the bottom of the page, and I already corrected it, so just forget about it. 00:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) They've done it again. I've corrected it, but they'll probably do it again. Eoinrade 00:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sawed-off double barrel is not in the game, and no one has explained how to get it at least. Type 99 is explained. - Redarmy1917 If Treyarch releases a full list of weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched, and the Sawed-off Double Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip is IN THE GAME. Does anyone look at the source?! 07:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) unless treyarch is screwing with us its out there... somewhere --Cpt Jack House 13:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Fine, I give, they Sawed-Off and Type 99 not being in the Mystery Box cycle is proof enough, I guess. Maybe you can only get them with "give all", and that's what they would be afterward. That's my best guess, now. 17:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) they're not in the game. I'm actually guessing that Treyarch forgot to put them in lol. They don't even appear in the weapon cycling. I highly doubt that Treyarch would make that kind of mistake. My opinion is that there's like an extremely secret and small thing that lets you get them. Either that or it's foreshadowing it in the next map. At least I hope they are... CirChris -Here to help! 02:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The Sawed-Off Double Shotgun DOES appear in Nazi Zombies, only in the first 3 maps. It has no PaP'd form because it is not in Der Riese and the following maps. (T.Blazingchamion) colt? not listed. What page are you looking at? It describes it under "M1911", not "Colt M1911" or "Colt". Please sign your posts, as well (~~~~). 19:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, my bad. and i'm not a member of this wiki, so signing would be rather difficult. but thanks. Type 99/Sawn-Off Ok, about these two guns, i dont see why they are not on the page. This page is not about which weapons are available on Der Riese the page is about what weapons can be Pack-A-Punched, which the Type 99 and Sawn-Off Shotgun can be, as confirmed by the official list on the Call of Duty website (article in question http://www.callofduty.com/intel/286?path=intel/286). It doesnt matter if YOU, ME, or ANYONE can't get the weapon, Treyarch says its possible so it IS possible. So let's get this over with, who thinks it should be on the list, and who has a reason why it shouldn't. --Cpt Jack House 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) They are not in the game. They aren't even seen when the mystery box cycles through weapons. This is probably an unintended glitch. I bet when the next patch is released the weapons will appear in the box. If someone has this on PC, the upgraded weapons should be found, or at least referenced, in the game files. --Cpl. Callofduty4 17:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I can't see them on that list. --Cpl. Callofduty4 17:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) It has been confirmed by JD_2020 on his Twitter page that it was a typo on their part. "@bobcooley2000 @Tapio - the Type-99 & sawed-off shotgun were typos - they are not featured in Der Riese.12:46 PM Aug 14th from web". You can see this answer on his Twitter page. This should clear up some things.. CirChris -Here to help! 19:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :im glad that this is cleared up, thanks for that --Cpt Jack House 22:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) They should be on the page, and sometimes regular weapons (e.g the Wunderwaffe) don't appear in the cycling but they are still obtainable. And plus, if Treyarch/Activision says that it is possible to get them and Pack-A-Punch them, then they should be on the page. They just said that they confirmed themselves that they're not on the map. So, it stays off. 07:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Engraving Skins You remember how the Devs said that they wouldn't put in multiplayer skins because it took up too much memory, and in most cases didn't look good on WWII guns? Well, now that people with the Map Pack 3 patch have data on the weapons with engravings on them after they're PaP'd, why can't we just have THAT as an option for camos/skins on our multiplayer weapons? If it was an issue of data before, well, we already have 'em, why not put them to use for as much as possible? Anyone else with me on this? I would love to use an engraved gun in multiplayer. 21:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's something to do with the realism of multiplayer. I think multiplayer is supposed is supposed to be like a real life battle (but failing). Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Im not sure who said this but i believe someone who worked on the Call of Duty series basically stated Action over Authenticity (pretty sure it was IW but they made the engine that CoD: WaW runs on) if you want realism, go play America's Army. Regardless i think its a little late to start asking for multiplayer skins, but yeah it would be cool --Cpt Jack House 06:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) To be frank I couldn't care less about multiplayer skins. CoD4's skins just show how long you've been paying, as all of the challenges will come eventually with time. Anyway, I wouldn't mind if they were added, but I think the guns look OK without them. It will be cool to have The red bullets too. I'm with ya. (T.Blazingchamion) Best Weapon? Which weapon is the best to upgrade (excluding the waffle weapons). Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The best weapon is tied to the player preference, i like The Reaper(PPSh-41 upgraded) it kills and reloads quickly but it will run out of ammo quickly if not used right. --Cpt Jack House 06:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A general rule is to avoid upgrading rifles like the Gewehr43, and focus more on the powerful machine guns like the Thompson, M1911, BAR, MG42 and the PPSH. Cpl. Callofduty4 07:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Personnaly, the guns that make the most difference to the origionals are better to make it worth 5000 points like the PPSh, M1911 or the M1 carbine Fianna na Bás 17:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :to be honest I don't really think upgrading the MG42 is worth it. It is pure pwnage non-upgraded. Cpl. Callofduty4 20:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Apart from the Ray Gun or the Wunderwaffe, I would prefer to upgrade the Colt M1911, the PPSH 41 or the MG42. :The Colt is fun to upgrade. The Holy Pistol makes its way to the consoles :D 12:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The first gun I ever got to upgrade was the B.A.R. to "The Widowmaker". I couldn't say I can compare it to anything else personally (the only other one I upgraded was the Panzerschreck to the "Longinus"), but The Widowmaker was exceptional, and I could have easily gotten to the higher rounds if my friend didn't just up and bail on me. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] First gun I used was PPSh, everyone else used points on perks, lost them all. Had a good time when i had to go nearly a full round with useless partners getting points to upgrade running around most of the level keeping everyone else in front so i could keep the zombies off. to me though the STG/Spatz is a really fun gun to use, big clip good damage low ROF small reload. if my guns arent good enough when teleporter C is opened i always buy an STG off the wall to upgrade. also Cpl. Callofduty4, after around round 15 the MG42 has a dentancy to not kill zombies that well so its almost completely necassary to upgrade it Fianna na Bás 11:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, if you're smart, buying perks isn't remotely a waste (first thing to buy, Juggernog, 2nd mystery box, 3rd Bowie Knife by round 10). Also, I'd say MG42 would be the best weapon to upgrade. Colt is fun, but never really got to use it. Spatz is also pretty good along with the Reaper. Oh Yes- Reaper all the way :) mobile and powerful. Fast LMG.Cainer12 08:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) In Five I got a weak team but the I pulled through with the Mnesia (PaP'd M14) and made it 2 more rounds before everyone gave in. That was the first time I upgraded a weapon. The same day I got my first Wonder Weapon(Ray Gun)It was yesterday. (T.Blazingchamion Jan.10 2011) WaW: MG42/Barracuda, good times, good times Black Ops: Thundergun/Zues Cannon, HOO-****ing-RAH!!!LolAndAHalf 21:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jingle What's the jingle that plays after you upgrade a weapon? Could somebody add that to this page?--Poketape 19:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Friends,neighbors,ladies,gentlemen,if you're feeling underpowered, I'll help you make amends. Just stick your weapon in the slot, and let it change your luck. Few things in life are garunteed, but I promise this wont suck: Punch your fists in the air and raise a rebel yell! There's a lot of Bad'uns you need to send to H***. With Pack-a-Punch, I have a hunch, all your problens will be gone, but if you end up on the ground, sing a country western song. Then it keeps repeating Pack-a-Punch 8 times. (T.Blazingchamion) Speed of the raygun? Am I the only one to notice that the Raygun's rays hit the target faster when upgraded? Should that be added into the article? Snipers on zombie maps Is having a sniper rifle (with or without scope) in a zombie map and than upgrade it with that machine a good idea? Cause I think it's stupid to have a sniper in a zombie map. I always Take a Dubbel barrel and a thompson or other smg. Jupitus 09:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) It's not that bad if it's the PTRS. The bolt actions are retarded, but the semi PTRS is a decent choice. It has extreme bullet penetration and can go through about 3 zombies, killing at least 4 with 1 shot. Imho, SMGs are horrible to use. MG42 best. PTRS can go through about 6 zombags in 1 shot to the chest, about 8 to the head (the heads explode is why) when upgraded, useful for camping on the walkway above Teleporter C. I tend to use explosives in the later rounds, Longinus can decimate entire waves.T3R 19:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Tommy The tommy section says it needs speeed cola but the tommy realoads fast anyway Still,you need to use speed cola to reload waaaaay faster. Sawed off/Snuff Box My stepdad plays zombies quite often (ps3) and says the sawn off shotgun (that apparently doesn't exist) does quite a bit of damage and shoots lightining, which, i'm assuming, a-la wunderwaffe. How could this be possible? Also, The flamethrower seems to do more damage when upgraded, is this true? The C-3000 does the same damage, wouldn't it be better than the Longinus? or even the M1000+launcher (the M-1000 cuz of the launcher and the bullets) (Nekronuke) All of the "notes" are opinions! I was reading the notes, and almost single one has someone's own personal opinion. I'll give you one example which really pissed me off: "The EPC WN, or "EPIC WIN" is a Ok upgrade, but fully automatic weapons should be upgraded instead." Why is crap like this allowed to be there and not removed for the opinion that it is? It isn't fact. Someone is saying "automatic weapons should be used instead", that's just their opinion, and quite frankly any player who insists on automatic weapons is a noob who lacks skill. But this is just one example. Pretty much every entry in the notes is like that, with some idiot unable to resist putting their own little spin into things. Who the hell are you to tell me this is an "average" upgrage, or this upgrade is "not the best"? Shouldn't I be allowed to make that decision for myself? Look, the developers put all these guns and upgrades there FOR A REASON. Its not their fault that you suck and can't survive except with automatic guns. You need to spend more time getting good at the game than telling other people what they should or shouldn't do. But the bottom line here is that like 90% of the "notes" are just some jackass noob's opinion and what goes into a Wiki should not be opinion, but fact. Just give us the facts and let us decide for ourselves if its worth it or not, okay? So someone please remove the opinions. True, that doesn't belong on the main page, but that's basically the opinion of about 95% of the editors here. The semi-auto and manual action guns (except the pump shotguns) simply don't do enough damage per second at high levels. Also, sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 21:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Stoner 63? What if the Stoner 63 was in zombies? Would a good pack-a-punch name be the Boner 69? Lol, just a funny thought. :Oh wow. Why would they have a random sex joke in the middle of a game of zombies which, last time I checked, had nothing to do with sex? YuriKaslov 23:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : :A better name would be Stoner420. 16:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Calm yourself. He was only kidding....Cainer12 08:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, the Stoned 24/7. a wiki contributor Ugh. Why is it SO GODDAMNED HARD to get a PaP weapon? I've never once managed it. (though I came within 200 points, once). YuriKaslov 23:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you play solo or Multiplayer? Qw3rty! 23:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Multi, of course. This fucker wouldn't stand still while I revived him so we ended up getting mobbed by like 100 zombies. YuriKaslov 23:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : :It's not all that hard, i do it usualy in the higher teen rounds, and i am usualy burdened by a poor conection. Agent Tasmania 06:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :If your struggling to get a PAP weapon. then just earn more points in the first room and dont waste points. by staying in the first room till round 5 on kino we had 4000-6000 points each. --Morgan-- 07:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics At the end of the jingle, after the "YEE-HAA!" Theres another "Pack-a-Punch" before the jingle finishes. Just pointing it out.The Storm117 10:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) AK47 PaP'd? Anyone try using the give all cheat and PaP an AK47? What would happen?--ATP2555 II 00:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics How can i change the lyrics at the top of the page because a few of the words are wrong. Riiley Harrell 06:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Goto "edit", then click the green puzzle piece, but first put your cursor on it to see which template is it. If you see the quote, click edit on the bottom right corner after you went over it on your cursor. Enjoy RC™ 06:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Gorrila Nuke I Was Thinking You Should Be Able To Upgrade The Monkey Bomb :) To A Gorilla Nuke It Would Have A Nuke On Its Back And Give You 40 Seconds,,, After The 40 Seconds It Makes A Nuke And Kills All The Zombies And Gives You The Points , Like The Power Up.﻿ Looks cool. Has anyone tried it though?SaverOfHumens 07:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Speculation about BO's map "Five" Pack-A-Punch I think it's possible for you not to use the PaP machine in "Five" after anyone of you have gotten Sam's Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box. I have watched another part of this gameplay (same gameplay as the one below, although another part) on YouTube before and the doors from the PaP (or the Sycorax) room closed just right after hearing her first laugh (although I'm not sure though if it's just a timing and all the DEFCON switches switched back to 1 at that time. BTW the player is outside, not inside. I'll try to look up for that vid though). But now in this vid, it pretty sums it all up for my spec, only making a difference when the PaP machine turned around after her saying "Bye-bye" and also just right after the player got his PaP gun. In the clip the player accessed the room right away just right after DEFCON 5. After using and getting the gun from the PaP machine and hearing the eeriest "goodbye" of a child ever, it turned around and now is unaccessable to use, making it a one-time use (?). But Sam's "Bye-bye" makes it here as a confusion though. If the player wasn't lucky to PaP his gun right away (the gun PaPed here btw is a Ray Gun which makes it pretty cool), will they still be able to use it? Will it be useless if they hit the DEFCON switches to 5 and knowing that the PaP machine turned around after hearing Sam's epic and trollous "Bye-bye?" Everything starts at 3:08 of the vid after the player hits the DEFCON switch to 4. See it for yourself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnnioNESTkk I haven't read this in the trivia section, so all I ask from all of you now is approval. And another big question here is... Is it possible on other Zombie maps too? Or is it only in "Five?" (or "starting," perhaps) Let the wild speculation begin.SaverOfHumens 07:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) New PaP "Camo" in Call of the Dead? So my friend and I were playing Call of the Dead the other day, and I had a VR11 that I decided to Pack-a-Punch. I didn't notice it at first, but instead of having the default "camo" like the rest of the zombie maps, it was a metallic silver "camo". Later the same game, my friend decided to PaP his Ray-Gun, and got the same metallic silver "camo", and the same thing with his HK-21. But we then started a new game later that day, and we got the default "camo" when we PaP our guns, and haven't gotten the metallic silver finish since. Has anyone else experienced this? LaundryDetergent 19:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC)LaundryDetergent I'm not sure if this is what you've experienced, but sometimes when your graphics card is going kookoo for cocoa puffs your guns and stuff wil look all shiny. a wiki contributor WTF? ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *'Sacrificial Lamb' is awarded for killing 6 zombies after shooting an ally with, or getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race' is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. This normal?Blahmarrow 16:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Its an RTE bug. 16:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) can someone please upload a pack a punch weapon texture, like the camoflauge it uses, doesnt matter which game cod5 or black ops, but if you can get both, it will greatly appreciate Guys I'm wondering If we could add a section to the table that shows how much damage you can do with a weapon when you use all it's ammo, we can just do this buy timesing how much ammo the weapon has with each damage of the bullet or blast. For example the Ray Gun has 180 blasts and do 1000 damage so 180x1000=180 000. So the Ray Gun does 180 000 damage when all of it's ammo is use Coolslay27 15:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL, who made automatic jingles? J3VT 19:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Pack a punch in Greenrun/Tranzit upgrade Did you guys know you can actually upgrade the pack a punch machine by adding 2 extra batteries to it?WortWortWort117 (talk) 00:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC)WortWortWort117 This true? "insert them and eventually you'll find all films and make the pack-a-punch cost 1,000." Is this true? Hello Losers (talk) 23:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC)